Amongst the Stars: Chapter Preview
by FandomCollaboration
Summary: Preview for my upcoming SuperWhoAvengeLock fanfiction. Rose Tyler returns home to her mum and brother following an encounter with a strange man who called himself the Doctor. An AU in which Sebastian Moran is Rose Tyler's half brother. Read, review and hang about for the full fanfiction update!


Chapter 1: Born to Run **SNEAK PEAK**

"_The whole of central London has been closed down-"_

"Seriously though, you sure you didn't hit your head or anything? You said you were across the road – something could've been thrown at you!"

"I'm fine Seb, really, just a bit shocked."

"I know! It's on the telly!" Jackie handed Rose a cup of tea while talking to Lord-knew-who on the phone. Sebastian sat with Rose on the sofa, the News playing in the background, showing footage of the shop now on fire. The man had actually blown it up, like he had said he planned to do. Rose had arrived home to a distraught family, all thinking she had been caught up in the blast. "She's lucky to be alive," Rose tried not to roll her eyes at her mother's exaggeration. "Honestly, it's aged her, skin like a bible – Seb go and get some water and sleeping pills for her, she'll need them tonight." Rose remained quiet as Sebastian made his way out the living room. Jackie looked up from Rose when she heard the front door open and close. "Oh, and here's himself-" she muttered following her son into the kitchen when Rose's shocked boyfriend rushed over to her.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news – I can't believe it was your shop!" He wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm okay – look, Mickey, I'm fine – don't make a fuss."

Mickey pulled away, still shocked and revealed that Rose was alive. "But what happened? What was it?"

"I dunno," Rose lied. "I wasn't in the shop, I was outside,"

Sebastian came back into the living room, nodding at Mickey. "I put the water and pills in your room, all right?" He told Rose. "At least you get to have a lie-in tomorrow, eh?" Rose smiled at her brother's attempts to cheer her up.

"'Ere, Rose!" Jackie came back in with the phone. "It's Debbie-on-the-end," Sebastian grimaced. Debbie had a daughter, a few years old than Rose, who Sebastian had briefly dated and broken the heart of. "She says she knows a man on the _Mirror, _five hundred quid for an interview."

Rose grew slightly annoyed. "Oh that's brilliant," She said with false enthusiasm, she held out her hand, indicating to the phone. "Give it here."

Jackie handed her the phone, and Rose hung it up and threw it down on the coffee table. Jackie sighed. "Well you've got to find some way of making money, your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out."

"If Debbie calls back, Mum, tell her I'll do the interview," said Sebastian. "I'll pretend I was there waiting for Rose."

"Yeah, but you were out with that Mitchell Smith, and you know what he's like – he'll grass you up and you'll lose more than the five hundred quid."

"What're you doing with Mitchell Smith?" asked Rose forcefully.

"Just a bit of business," said Sebastian vaguely. "Just as well I am."

"Mitchell Smith robbed Mr. Keswick's flat last month."

"Yeah, but me and the boys made him take all the stuff back it's fine."

The phone rang again, and Jackie jumped to grab it. "Bev! She's alive – I told her, sue for compensation..."

Jackie's voice trailed off as she retreated into the kitchen.

Rose ran a hand through her hair, when Mickey tugged on her arm. "Come on, let's go down the pub – you need a proper drink."

"No, I'm all right." Rose dismissed. Her head was bouncing, and she could do without a hangover.

"No, come on, you're in shock, you need something stronger than tea, my treat."

"There's a match on." Sebastian told Rose. Mickey sent him a quick glare.

"Don't listen to him, babe – I'm thinking of you."

Rose gave him a little smile. "There's a match on."

"That's not the point." Rose raised an eyebrow and Mickey cracked. "But we could catch the last five minutes if we get a move on."

Rose gave a small laugh – relieved that she had an accuse for not going that Mickey couldn't argue with. "Go on, you go. I'm fine really, I'm gonna have an early night." Mickey rose from the couch. "And get rid of that." Rose pointed over to the chair where the plastic arm had been placed. No one had questioned her having it when she had arrived home, Jackie and Sebastian had just assumed she was in shock.

Mickey gave Rose a quick kiss, before leaving the flat with the plastic arm. "Bye, bye!" he called. Rose gave a quick goodbye back, followed by a grunt from Sebastian.

"Go on, kid," said Sebastian. "You go to bed, I'll make sure mum doesn't go in and hammer ya about compensation."

Rose smiled, and went off to her bedroom, her smile fading as she thought about what had just gone on. She had met a man who had blown up a building and killed himself doing so.

**CHAPTER 1 TO BE POSTED:**

**Friday 5th June, 2015**


End file.
